


Runs in the Family

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>w͍̦͠ḩat ͜d̢o̸ ̷yo͘u ̓͂̍̽̋̽sè͆̾̑҉ë̽͆̕?̅̕ (character study of Abigail Hobbs in season one and two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

|  ******vid title:** Runs in the Family  
 **music:** Amanda Palmer  
 **source:** Hannibal (NBC)  
 **duration:** 2:52  
 **notes:** I could go on and on about Abigail Hobbs and the show, but I don't think my vid notes is the place to do it. I have an intense amount of notes for this vid and I didn't use half of the ideas I had. I might do a whole post of my notes in the future.  
 **summary:** w͍̦͠ḩat ͜d̢o̸ ̷yo͘u ̓͂̍̽̋̽sè͆̾̑҉ë̽͆̕?̅̕ (character study of Abigail Hobbs in season one and two.)  
  
---|---  
  
**download:** [streaming video](http://youtu.be/5sRFdWsyiRk)   
[65mb avi via sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/w0msy4)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/91646861145/)

  
_my friend has problems with winter and autumn_  
they give him prescriptions, they shine bright lights on him   
they say it’s genetic, they say he can’t help it   
they say you can catch it - but sometimes you’re born with it 

_my friend has blight he gets shakes in the night_  
and they say there's no way that they could have caught it in   
time takes its toll on him, it is traditional   
it is inherited predisposition 

_all day i’ve been wondering what is inside of me, who can i blame for it_

_i say:_

_it runs in the family, this famine that carries me_  
to such great lengths to open my legs   
up to anyone who’ll have me   
it runs in the family, i come by it honestly   
do what you want ‘cause who knows it might fill me up...  
fill me up... 

_my friend’s depressed, she’s a wreck, she’s a mess_  
they’ve done all sorts of tests and they guess it has something to do with her grandmother’s   
grandfather’s grandmother civil war soldiers who   
badly infected her   
my friend has maladies, rickets, and allergies that she dates back to the 17th century   
somehow she manages - in her misery - strips in the city   
and shares all her best tricks with 

_me? well, i’m well. well, i mean i’m in hell. well, i still have my health_  
(at least that’s what they tell me)   
if wellness is this, what in hell’s name is sickness?   
but business is business 

_and business_  
runs in the family, we tend to bruise easily   
bad in the blood i’m telling you ‘cause   
i just want you to know me   
know me and my family   
we’re wonderful folks but   
don’t get too close to me ‘cause you might knock me up...  
knock me up... 

_mary have mercy now look what i’ve done_  
but don’t blame me because i can’t help where i come from   
and running is something that we’ve always done   
well and mostly i can’t even tell what i’m running from 

_i run from their pity_  
from responsibility   
run from the country   
and run from the city 

_i can run from the law_  
i can run from myself   
i can run for my life   
i can run into debt 

_i can run from it all_  
i can run till i’m gone   
i can run for the office   
and run from the cause 

_i can run using every last ounce of energy_  
i cannot   
i cannot   
i cannot   
run from my family   
they’re hiding inside me   
corpses on ice   
come in if you’d like   
but just don’t tell my family   
they’d never forgive me   
they’d say that i’m crazy   
but they would sign anything if it would   
shut me up...  
shut me up... 


End file.
